Hearts beating different
by KrapsWrites
Summary: Ron and Hermione are together. Harry can't stand it. What will Hermione do when she finds out Harry feels that way about her?Draco and Ginny are feeling feelings other than hate, will they take the next step?
1. Chapter 1

Harry sat across from Hermione at the breakfast table. He felt his heart break for the fifth time this week as he heard her whisper to Ron something that made him smile. She giggled and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Harry couldn't help himself but throw his spoon down. Ron and Hermione looked up at him startled.

'What's wrong mate?' Ron asked, a small amount of knowing lay behind his eyes.

'The milk was off again.' Harry said quickly, covering up his out burst of frustration.

'Oh mine isn't.' Hermione said innocently and took spoonful of her cereal.

Harry watched her suck on the spoon, hating himself for the thoughts that began to swim in his head.

'Here, have mine.' Hermione offered and pushed her bowl across the table to him.

'Err, thanks. But it's ok.' Harry said and pushed it back, he didn't want to risk using the same spoon.

Harry stood up before they could begin to ask about him again. He picked up his books.

'I'll see you in class.' He mumbled, making sure to give no eye contact.

'Harry.' Hermione said.

Harry stopped at the sound of her saying his name. If only she'd groan it- he had to stop himself again. He slowly turned and with a great deal of pain and joy; he looked into Hermione's soft eyes. But now nothing in the world could make him look away, something had to stop, anything. Ron seemed to see what Harry was feeling. He was quick to stop it.

'We'll see you in class.' Ron said waving and Harry had no other option but to turn away from her beautiful face and walk out of the Great Hall, dragging his feet and leaving his heart behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny sat in the back table of the library as she tried to finish her paper. But a young boy wasn't helping her. Ever since he had entered the library she hadn't been able to tear her eyes off him.

His blonde hair fell over his blue eyes as his quill flicked with the movement of his hand.

Suddenly, as if he had felt her stare he looked up into her eyes. Ginny blushed and looked away and instantly noticed her parchment had only three lines on it. Snape was not going to be happy.

She heard a thud on her table, opposite her. Ginny looked up to see another pile of books and someone sitting in front of her.

First she thought she had imagined it but then after a few too long seconds of staring she figured out that it was real and looked away from Draco Malfoy.

'Hello.' His smooth voice said, the usual menace non existent.

'Hi.' Ginny said timidly only slightly glancing up.

Draco smiled at her shyness, secretly thinking how adorable she was being.

'What are you writing?' Draco asked.

Ginny instantly snatched up her parchment, worried he would see how little writing she had actually put down, when he knew she had been here for so long sitting in front of this parchment. He would surely work out that her concentration had been snatched away the moment he stepped into the room.

'Don't worry, I do my own work. Besides you're in a different year than me.' Malfoy said, assuming that Ginny thought he was about to copy.

'I didn't think you were about to copy.' Ginny said without thinking, she suddenly knew she'd blown her cover and looked down turning slowly red.

'Oh ok.' Draco said and began to read a book.

Maybe he hadn't seen the amount she'd written, Ginny thought as she frowned but didn't risk putting her parchment back on the table and decided it was best to read now.

She pulled out a book called 'Remedies to save the restless' and flicked to her last page. The pages began to fall out since the book was so old. If only her family had more money.

'You a Weasley?' Draco asked.

Ginny shot a look of fury at him. Even though she thought he was probably the most enticing man she had ever set eyes upon that wouldn't stop her from smashing his face in.

'Are you?' Draco continued to ask but he looked a little taken a back by her glare.

'What's it to you?' Ginny asked, she clenched and un-clenched her fists under the table.

'I was just wondering.' Draco said, but there was something else behind his eyes, regret and worry or was he hiding something.

'Sorry.' Ginny relaxed, he wasn't going to aim an insult, and she had just overreacted. 'I just get so much shit because of me being a part of that line of blood. Just because we're poor and don't mind muggles.' Ginny sighed and looked up at Draco. He was looking at her in a funny way.

'What?' She asked after a while of his annoying look.

Draco suddenly went slightly pink and looked back to his book while mumbling nothing.

'Seriously what were you staring at?' Ginny persisted.

'Nothing.' Malfoy was just as stubborn as Ginny.

'Tell me or I'm going to have to jinx it out of you. Believe me you don't want to be on the receiving end of my Bat Bogey jinx.' Ginny said.

'I know.' Draco said and smiled; Ginny couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach.

'Well, don't try and change the subject what were you staring at?' Ginny persisted.

'I was staring at you.' He answered but could quite meet her eye.

'Yeah I know that, but there was something in your eyes. What were you thinking about?' Ginny asked, determined to get a proper answer out of him.

'The way you're so…' He trailed off into an undistinguishable mumble.

'Weasley like.' Ginny growled, her mind slipping back into the previous angry state.

'No!' Draco said, he didn't want her to be in that mood with him again. He hated to see her frown.

'What then?' asked Ginny, she was starting to get really frustrated.

'Your passion.' He murmured.

Ginny grinned and Malfoy noticed he instantly beamed back.

Ginny began to think, the thoughts that now crowded her mind made her frown and worry.

'What's wrong?' Draco asked, concern was the only feeling ringing in his voice. But Ginny knew what was happening to them was wrong. He was a Slytherin, which was bad enough but the point that he was a Malfoy was even worse. Her family would be furious to find she was fraternizing with the son of her Dad's worst enemy. She couldn't allow herself to follow her heart, it wouldn't work. She knew she would end up heart broken and distant from her family because her betrayal. Ginny knew what she had to do. She had to end it, now before it went too far.

Ginny stood up and gathered her books and hopefully her heart even though ever since his sweet face smiled her heart hadn't been able to stop leaping to her stomach and to her throat.

'What are you doing?' said Malfoy, crest fallen. He looked at her packing up confused.

'I can't do this.' Ginny said and grimaced as his face fell even more.

'Do what?' Draco asked, he tried to cover up how much she was disappointing him.

'Whatever this was going to turn into. I wouldn't be able to have handled it. I'm sorry Draco; go back to hating me please. It will make this so much easier.' Ginny pleaded as she clutched her books to her chest.

'I guess I have no choice.' Draco said but he knew he could never and had never felt hatred for Ginny Weasley. She was the only one out of the Weasleys, out of anyone that he had ever respected enough or liked so much.

'I guess I'll see you around.' Said Ginny and turned to leave before Malfoy could think of a false but hurtful remark.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron sat quietly in the Common room as he watched the fire crackle. He couldn't understand but he knew something was up with Harry.

Ron hadn't fought with Harry for months but something was different between them though Ron couldn't put his finger on when it had started. Harry had become more reserved, quite, distant even. As though Ron had stolen something from him and had refused to give it back. Ron had no idea he could what he could have done.

It was eating Ron up inside. Harry was the closest person to him even more close than his girlfriend Hermione. Harry had been friends with Ron since the first day at Hogwarts. But now it was as if they had never spoken. They slept in the same room but didn't even acknowledge each other. Ron didn't know how to react to the loss of a friend. Was it loss? Harry hadn't declared they weren't friends, there was just this wall that seemed to say it for him. Ron refused to believe. It must be just another one of those Harry weird patches. He had them a lot, probably had a lot to with his mental connection with He Who Must Not Be Named's mind.

Hermione sat down next to Ron on the sofa and broke him out of his train of thought.

'Hello Ronald.' She said with a mischievous grin and leant in to kiss him. It was a soft kiss as her tongue softly nudged his and he felt her lightly bite his lip. The sensation was so wonderful that all thoughts of Harry flew out of his mind. But something else was different. There was usually more energy and passion in Hermione's kisses.

Suddenly Hermione threw her legs over Ron's and twisted her arms around his shoulders, her lips never releasing his. That was the energy he had missed.

As Hermione's hand gripped his back and his hands held her by the waist, keeping her close Ron finally understood how much he felt for this girl. This girl is and has always been the only girl for him. She was the one that kept him up at night, he found it disturbing how he could think such things of a girl while he lay in a room full of guys, she was the on that he could talk to until the early hours of the morning. Hermione was the one that could make his pulse rise to unnatural heights. She was the one who made him live but if she did what he feared (realize that she could do better) she could help him die. But that wouldn't happen.

'I love you.' Ron said, as Hermione rested her head on his chest.

'I know, I love you too, if not more Ronald.' Hermione said and giggled as she plunged Ron into another wonderful kiss. He hoped this would never end.

Little did he know someone's heart was being split in two for the sixth time that week just by glancing at them kissing. Harry silently walked by, his head bent down and he quickly escaped to the dorms where he would most certainly clutch his sides as he tried to keep himself together. His heart feeling as though it was never going to bother beating again.


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny walked down the isle separating the Gryffindor table and Hufflepuff table, Even though her mind was screaming at her to keep her eyes down but she glanced over to the far Slytherin table.

Ginny felt his gaze before she saw it and her heart thumped wildly as she stared into Draco Malfoy's eyes. He looked her up and down, a malicious sneer appeared on his face and he looked away.

Hurt pierced Ginny's heart but a part of her was pleased he was doing that, it made it easy for her to let go of any destructive hope left inside her heart and mind.

Ginny slid in next to Michael Corner and took a slice of bread. She started to roughly spread marmalade on her bread. Michael looked at her in confusion.

'What are you doing?' Michael asked.

'I'm putting Marmalade on my toast.' Ginny said, her heart still beating fast even though it was aching slightly.

'You're wearing a whole in your bread, that's what you're doing.' Michael said and pulled the bread off her, with his wand he made it disappear and grabbed another piece for her. He began to spread marmalade onto it, he looked like he was spreading incredibly slow compared to Ginny's attempt but at least the toast stayed whole and the spread was even as he passed her breakfast.

'Thanks.' Ginny said, trying to avoid eye contact just in case he asked about the way she was acting.

'What's wrong?' he asked. Too late.

'Nothing, just feeling funny today.' Ginny attempted to say and she tried to smile but it looked too fake so she wiped it away quickly before he could scrutinize it.

'You know you can tell me.' Michael assured, even though they broke up they were still close. Ginny appreciated that.

'Thanks but it's ok.' Ginny said, and before he could insist any more she gulped down the rest of the toast.


End file.
